Freedom is the right of all sentient beings
by nerfherder97
Summary: Elsa wishes she her father had been a better role model. She wishes she had a source of greater wisdom to turn to. Anna begins to doubt her value as she is seemingly in Elsa's shadow. The autobots and decepticons continue to fight on cybertron but optimus gets a strange message that can change the fate of both Elsa and himself forever.
1. prologue

Author's note: There is no specific generation/incarnation for the transformers in this story. Use your imagination. If you like the movie versions, then that's the version they are. If you prefer the cartoon versions, then…you get the idea. Also note that I only rated it T for safety reasons, there are no "adult themes" and no language. I do not own Transformers or Frozen. But I do own my OCs

Prologue

A lone robot stood hunched over a computer. She was slender and her chassis was dark brown. On her there was a decepticon symbol that was scratched up to the point that it was unrecognizable, and a crude autobot symbol etched on her arm. She frantically pressed buttons in rapid succession, constantly looking over her shoulder.

"I have finally found her. Jazz and the others will be here soon. I can send the hologram directly to him. Yes, I can save her. There is still time. Oh I'm so proud of her. She has made a fine Queen. I have failed her….But Optimus prime will not. "

Before she could continue, an explosion was heard directly behind her. A three decepticons marched through the makeshift door they created.

"Hand over the disk to me and you may live to see us triumph" The one in the middle demanded.

"Ah Starscream, I see you came with your little posse. No I will never give you the file. You will have to take it." She declared.

"You will pay for your treachery Nudi! Starscream shot a round at Nudi but she anticipated his move and dodged the shot and fired her own gun at starscream. Unlike the sneaky decepticon, she did not miss. Starscream fell to the ground and the two minions flanking him pulled out their guns, and pointed took aim at her. She pulled out her energon whip and cracked it, silently daring the two lackeys to continue. She cast her weapon and she hit the minion on the right, relieving him of his weapon. The one on the left fired a shot and missed. The renegade autobot closed in on him and finished him off with a metal crushing hook to his optics.

"One down two more to" her thoughts were interrupted when a fourth decepticon walked through the hole.

"Nudi, you are weak, just like the defects you fight for!" The challenger bellowed.

"I will never give you the data Megatron! No matter what happens, I will never surrender the one I swore to protect!" Before she could continue, she was rushed by Megatron. She threw a punch towards his face but he effortlessly sidestepped it and grabbed her. In one motion he stomped his foot on her knee joint, breaking it instantly.

"No matter what you do, I will always be with her, and so will Optimus Prime! I cannot believe that I once called you master. I would rather die than serve you! Long live the autobots! Long live Optimus Prime!" She decreed, knowing that those would be her last words. She reached over and pushed the button, beaming the hologram, and whatever else the decepticons were after to the autobots.

"Such heroic nonsense" Megatron scoffed, before aiming his fusion cannon at a helpless Nudi. He fired his legendary weapon and she was completely blown apart.

Optimus prime gazed over the horizon of Cybertron with his piercing blue eyes. The land remained war torn and the autobots and decepticons fought on. The war was lost. But he had bigger problems at hand.

A smaller autobot named Jazz has just returned along with his strike team which included, Cliff-Jumper, Blue-Streak, and Wheel Jack. They carried with them, the latest decepticon plans.

"Optimus, I read the files but I don't get it. What's with this human and why is Megatron so obsessed with this human in particular?" Jazz turned on a hologram. It was a three dimensional image of a slender young woman, early twenties, with platinum blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

"Now is not the time to ask. Our mission is to protect anyone Megatron puts in harm's way. However, at some point it would be wise to investigate her value to the decepticon cause and quite possibly our own." Optimus replied.

"When should we do that?" Wheel-Jack inquired.

"When she is safe and ready to willingly reveal to us whatever information she possesses, if any." Prime concluded. Jazz walked to Optimus to hand him a small disk. The minute it contacted Prime's hand, the message played.

"If you are playing this message, then I have probably been terminated. There is not much time left. This is a private message for Optimus Prime" Nudi's voice stated. Optimus signaled the other autobots to leave and they obeyed.

"Continue" Prime commanded.

"I assume Jazz gave you the hologram of the human girl. Her name is Elsa, Queen Elsa to be exact. She is blessed with a beautiful gift. But Megatron intends to enslave her and abuse her powers for his selfish ambitions. As an autobot, I have sent Jazz the decepticon codes. They will grant you access to their database. As a friend, I ask that you protect Elsa from Megatron's clutches. As a friend, I ask you to watch over her. She is just barely an adult and yet she has an entire kingdom on her shoulders. In part because of her parents, she is emotionally unstable. Her younger sister has helped her overcome much of her inferiority complex but she is still without a mother or father to guide her. You are the last prime, please guide her, and nurture her, be the leader she deserves." With that the message and the recorder evaporated.


	2. Abandon planet!

Author's note: personally, I think Michael bay cheated us because there was not enough action in the transformer movies. My story is going to have much more action. I still need to develop the relationship between Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf,etc, and the transformers

Optimus decided to help the Queen. He was no making the choice freely. He was obeying the master that drives him: compassion. Optimus entrusted the information regarding Elsa the other autobots. He could not do this alone. Nevertheless he only shared Nudi's personal request for him to take Elsa under his wing with a select few because he was not entirely sure what she meant.

"Autobots, we need to locate Queen Elsa before the decepticons do" Optimus stated.

"And what of Cybertron, are we just gonna let the decepticons trash it?" Ironhide questioned.

"Are your optics even turned on? Cybertron is already in shambles. We have already lost! We have nothing left to lose so we may as well try to help this human. We have to do it for Nudi. She sacrificed herself so that we could take on this mission" Hound argued.

"I'm with Hound, if Megatron is after her, then we must protect her. But we need to find her first. Her location was not on the data disk or the recording." Skyfire continued.

"We need to infiltrate the decepticon database. There we can use the codes to access her file. Without these codes, the decepticons cannot pinpoint her location." Optimus stated.

"The decepticon database, are you insane!? That would be genocide." Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Not if we can lure Megatron and his lackeys away from the database" Prowl countered.

"Sunstreaker, take your soldiers and create a diversion. I will lead a small squad into the decepticon headquarters." Optimus commanded.

"Stick me with the suicide detail" Sunstreaker snapped sarcastically.

"These codes will shut down their air defenses, then Skyfire and the aerialbots will provide air support. All you need to do is get their attention, nothing more." Optimus assured.

Sunstreaker and his team approached the gate to the base. Sunstreaker placed a small explosive box on the main doorway. "Special delivery" he yelled before detonating the bomb. The blast door was destroyed. Five decepticons rushed Sunstreaker. He sidestepped the leader and fired several rounds into the chest of the unfortunate underling behind him. The other three were about to draw their weapons but Sunstreaker shot a missile directly at them. One was hit and blown to bits. The leader and his two still functioning minions opened fire but the autobot took cover and returned fire. The leader managed to nail a shot on Sunstreaker's left arm but then the latter advanced on the group while the leader was reloading. Sunstreaker pulled out his energon sword and sliced off the arm of one of the minions before running him through. Using the dead decepticon as a shield, he closed in on the last solider and threw the corpse at him. The autobot then rammed his gun up the chest of the leader and blasted him from the chest up. Sunstreaker then stomped on the last minion's head, killing him instantly.

"They can't beat the best!" The victorious autobot boasted.

Meanwhile

"Optimus I found her!" Wheeljack cheered.

"Finally, now let's get out of here!" Sideswipe groaned.

Optimus had just finished scrapping the last decepticon security guard when he ordered "autobots, roll out!"

The team was running through the halls, now empty, courtesy of sunstreaker and his squad when they met up with the latter.

"Did you find Elsa?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"We found the Queen, shut down there security network, and found a ship to get us to Elsa" Ratchet answered.

"Yes but we have to move quickly. It won't take long for security to come back on line. It seems that Grimlock and the other Dinobots took the liberty of clearing us a path to the ship." Optimus elaborated.

The autobots regrouped on the ship called the Graveyard. The autobot guardian: Omega supreme was to escort them until the left Cybertron's orbit. Omega was the last line of defense for the autobots. But the war exhausted energon, which was vital for the survival of transformers and Omega supreme consumed it too quickly for him to be active too long. He would go back to the planet's surface and temporarily shut down. If and when the autobots returned, he would be crucial to retaking their home.

Optimus Prime gave the order and the engines were fired up. The Graveyard took off, under the protection of Omega Supreme.

"Perhaps Queen Elsa can help us turn the tide. Perhaps we may return and reclaim our home. But now our only concern is the Queen." Optimus said sadly as he watched Cybertron shrink from view.


	3. A real charmer

Author's notes: If you like this story, then share it. If not….well…share it anyway, others may like it. The transformers are not the only ones that are interested in arendelle. I am going to take a little brake from robots. This chapter is focused on people, mainly my OC

In a local Arendelle pub, a bartender was serving drinks as usual, when the door bolted open. The volume of this action was enough to get the attention of the entire bar. It was a man covered head to toe by a cloak and hood. He had a very slender build and the only skin showing wass his arm with a bold tattoo in gold letters "to serve and protect". As the people stopped acknowledging the mysterious figure, he attempted to approach the bartender but a large ice harvester the size of Oaken, blocked his chosen path. The stranger eyed him intently from the concealment of his hood.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" The mountain man bellowed. The hooded figure removed his headwear to reveal platinum hair, fair skin, and yellow eyes.

"Oh dear, it talks! Very well then, would you kindly step aside?" The man in black asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice. The large harvester threw a punch at the man. The man placed an open hand in front and effortlessly stopped the fist from reaching him. The mountain man, stared wide eyed as the stranger used his one arm to lift his foe in the air and fling him into the wall. The bystanders gawked at this man in shock and horror. The cloaked figure just smirked.

"Is there something on my face? No? As you were gentlemen!" The man snapped, knowing he sent the message that he wanted to. He then turned to notice the fear in the bartender's eyes.

"I have no intentions of giving you flying lessons. I have an important matter concerning her majesty. I have a meeting scheduled with her as a matter of fact. She is in grave danger. That being said, where is the palace?" The mysterious man asked calmly.

"If you had a meeting scheduled, then why do you need to come here to find her?" The bartender demanded. The platinum haired man grabbed the bartender by his collar and lifted him and pulled him into his face.

"Wrong answer, but don't give up, I INSIST that you try again." The stranger whispered with a growl. The bartender gave him a map and pointed him to the palace itself.

"Good boy! Now I will be on my way." The man in black gently put the bartender down and walked out of the bar and towards the castle as if nothing happened.

He waltzed up to the palace gates that, much to his pleasant surprise, were open already. So he walked up to the guards and a servant.

"How might I be of service to you, sir?" The servant asked with a smile.

"I want to see Queen Elsa" The stranger bluntly explained.

"I'm sorry sir, I am afraid her majesty is in an important meeting but I can see to it that-" the servant was interrupted by the cackles of the hooded man. When he managed to contain his laughter, his expression quickly grew sour.

"Oh, how adorable, you seem to think that that was a request! Let me rephrase that, take me to see the Queen, now." The platinum haired man blatantly snarled. The servant had an annoyed expression on his face.

"I can see if I can schedule a meeting with her majesty, the time has come for you to leave. Exit the premises or I will have to summon the guards." The stranger unsheathed his sword and held t at the throat of the servant.

"Do you wish to fly that by me again, butterball?" The cloaked man snapped.

"You may kill me assassin! But you will never reach the Queen! Guards, seize this scoundrel! The servant declared. The stranger was about to run him through when he had a gleam in his eye.

"This servant is loyal. Albeit, stupid and….generous, but loyal. He just might be worth more alive." He thought to himself. He sheathed his sword and waved his hand dismissively.

"Continue whatever task you were undertaking fatso" The man in black said. The guards were just about to try and grab him when he disappeared into thin air.

The Queen has just barely finished her way through the last meetng of the day. She had learned that love will thaw and she was no longer afraid, but she still had to make up for thirteen years of lackluster parenting. She was finally coming out of her shell.

"What would papa say, if he saw how far we have come? Would he be proud? Or would he be angry, I have opened the gates. I also promised to never close them again. That is a promise I will keep. But, I feel so inadequate. The council members continuously question my fitness to rule due to my young age. Yet so far I have not given them a reason to doubt me have I?" The queen thought as she made her way to the bathroom. The servants had heated the tub and perhaps the water would help clear her head. She just closed and locked the door when a voice made her heart jump out of her throat.

"Oh finally, I have been looking for you". The hooded man cheered. His tattoo was replaced by words in blood red that read "to punish and enslave".

"w-who are you? G-get out!" The queen ordered. The man walked right up to her and lifted her chin so that she looked him right in the eye.

"Look sweetie, my name is Anthrax, and no one tells me what to do! Now be a good little girl and finish preparing MY bath". Elsa's answer was a right hand hook to Anthrax's jaw.

"Ooh, I find it so cute when you try to defy me" Anthrax chuckled, clearly showing no sign of pain. Elsa sent a blast of ice in his direction. He shot flames out of his palm and melted the ice with ease. He then grabbed Elsa by the throat and pulled her to his face.

"tsk,tsk,tsk, you're a very bad kitty" Anthrax scolded before throwing her to the ground.

"What do you want?" Elsa demanded, attempting to mask her fear.

"For starters I intent to properly punish my little pet" he said evilly. Elsa was covered by his shadow as he towered over her. She stared at him like a newborn fawn stares at a tiger that is about to go for the kill.

Author's note: You will not see Hans in this story. Ok he was a good villain, he had a good run. But he is no match for Queen Elsa. His skill lies in deceit and smooth talking, many fanfic writes blow him way OOC, what makes Hans such a great villain is his ability to con, smooth talk and be subtle. But now everyone and his brother knows he can't be trusted I intended to make Anthrax different. He is the definition of narcissism. He comes across as arrogant. But it could be argued that he is simply aware of what he is capable of. The problem with most fanfics is that Elsa is not challenged enough. We need villain that can match Elsa. It's not that Anthrax is not as cunning or manipulative as Hans, he just does not need to be subtle. He is powerful enough that he can just walk up to Elsa and bully her. When it comes to being evil, Anthrax will make Hans look like an angel.

Guest: please give me your opinion on Anthrax and don't forget my other series "Elsa's encounters" thanks for staying with me.


	4. enter the tyrant

Anthrax dragged Elsa to her own bedroom with no effort on his part. Without even exerting any energy on his part, he temporarily siphoned every last drop of the Snow Queen's strength and ice power. She was helpless, vulnerable, and terrified, and she reflected it with her facial expressions.

"Yes sweetheart, the scent of your fear is intoxicating. I already know that you can feel the darkness flowing from me. I fail to see the need for self-justification. Not because I feel that my actions are moral, I simply don't care. If only your people could see you now! You are determined to avoid showing any weakness. Yet you are on the verge of tears! So pathetic, I'll give you a reason to cry". He mocked as she cowered from him like a lamb the minute he released his vice grip on her arm. However she could only try to slink away as he rendered her too weak to even walk, let alone run.

"W-what are you going to do?" She finally spoke, trembling. He answered her by using dark magic to burn away her clothing leaving her naked. He then pulled stick from his pocket. Out of the stick came a long string that had a form of smoke. He lashed it at her. She never screamed so loudly before in her life. By the second strike, tears were freely streaming down her cheeks. She was squirming, yelping, and screaming and trying to shield herself in vain. The whip felt like searing hot iron bars being pressed on her skin. Clearly Anthrax was a master with this terrible weapon as he specifically targeted the fleshiest parts of her body to maximize pain while minimizing permanent damage. By the time he was finished, she had light scars on every inch of her body, save for her face, hands, and feet.

"Listen well, doll-face, and the rest of your life, which will be under my rule, can be much less painful" He said looking at her tear stained face.

"You are to address me as Master, King, sir, or your majesty, do you understand?" He ordered.

"Yes" She managed to croak, barely audible from screaming herself hoarse. He responded with another whiplash.

"Yes master!" She yelped. Satisfied with this answer, he stroked her cheek.

"That's better. Remember how painful this was. This whip contains powerful magic." He held the whip at her face causing her to flinch.

"If I say jump, you are to ask me how high. If ask you to get me a circus elephant, I expect the best and biggest one in front of my throne within the next fifteen minutes. Do I make myself clear?" he coldly said.

"Yes master" She timidly bleated.

"The little beating I just gave you is just a preview of what it can really do. The agony you felt is absolutely nothing compared to the torment you will experience should I choose to use it at its full power. You would be wise not to cross me. If you fail, disappoint, annoy, or anger me I will whip both you and your sister." He decreed.

"Yes master" She whined like a kicked puppy. He whipped her again.

"You speak when spoken to. Otherwise you remain silent. Come, your sister is next!" He growled, obviously getting pleasure from both her pain and now her horror. She was going to beg for mercy on behalf of her sister, completely oblivious to the monster in Elsa's bedroom when she only knew it would give Anthrax an excuse to abuse them even more. Instead she began to cry yet again, praying for a miracle to save her little sister.

Anthrax then revealed himself to Anna, who had a similar reaction to that of Elsa's: fear and meekness

"Elsa I'm scared. Who is he why is he here?" Anna trembled. Elsa desperately wanted to comfort her but to speak out of turn would serve Anthrax cause to hurt her baby sister. Besides she could not think of anything comforting to say that would actually have any weight.

. But rather than use the whip, he decided that was too merciful and chose another, more sadistic method. He created an ordinary whip, and handed it to the former Queen.

"Beat her yourself, or I will make her wish she was never born" He barked. Anna looked at her sister silently pleading for mercy. Knowing that Anthrax would make it worse if she refused, she lashed the whip at her little sister. She screamed, cried, and yelped in pain. When Elsa was finished, Anthrax decided to try out his newfound throne, leaving Anna to cry in the arms of her sister, who sang to her and gently rocked her. It was all she could do.


	5. You got mail

Author's notes: read, review, and share. Did you hate Anthrax? That was what I was going for. Though he seems arrogant, he is merely aware of what he is capable of, not to mention he has no conscience to hold him back. I also give a shout out to TwistedTelepath, he/she is an excellent author and his/her frozen fanfics really pluck at your heart strings, check out his/her best work {in my opinion} "mama's little snowflake" unfortunately it's on hiatus but check it out, you won't be disappointed. Oh yes I almost forgot: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters in this story except Anthrax and my other OCs

It has been two months since Anthrax claimed the throne for himself; it was just another day as usual. Arendelle's economy has all but collapsed; the people were starving thanks to the self-indulgence of the self-absorbed king. The neighboring countries were angry at the cease of trade and Anthrax's insufferable attitude. No one knows what happened to Olaf. Kristoff and Sven were left to find help but never came back, possibly from the new monarch's designs. He was completely aware of all of this, but he simply did not care. He knew that his power alone was sufficient plunge anyone foolish enough to defy him into darkness. He knew that as long as he had Anna, Elsa was his puppet; she would not dare oppose him because if she did, he would torture her baby sister in whatever way his demented imagination conjured up. Everyone in the castle was his plaything, and he was a cruel master. Kai was under a ceaseless bombardment of verbal abuse regarding his weight. It did not bother him much but he watched the two formerly royal sisters suffer enough and that is what hurt him he failed to stop Anthrax and now they were paying for his perceived failure. He would often beat Elsa for no reason in particular other than it brought him pleasure. The only one in the entire kingdom that he spared was Anna because she was his leverage over Elsa. Elsa herself felt like a failure, she was being pushed about, whipped, abused, stripped of her powers, and terrorized in her own home. The home she grew up him. She thought she lost sleep when she was Queen, now she was lucky if she got a measly three hours; her sadistic master kept her busy. He would have her do extremely taxing tasks that were not meant for someone of her petite physique. Yet she almost always managed to perform, energized by force of will alone. But she was not omnipotent, several times, out of sheer exhaustion; she would collapse, when she came to, the first thing she would see was Anna's new scars, before receiving her own, and crying herself to sleep for failing to protect her baby sister.

"Hey Shamu! Go get Elsa, now!" The insufferable tyrant snapped at Kai. The latter then walked to Elsa's new bedroom, now shared with Anna. It was rather small. But in Anthrax's opinion it was more than enough because they had no need for possessions save for the clothes on their back. At this point his opinion was the only one that had any weight.

"His majesty has summoned you" Kai sighed, fearing for the safety of his Queen.

"I would be glad to accompany you to support you in any way I can" Kai said knowing it was the only thing with any truth that could give the former Queen any sliver of comfort. She politely declined. She dressed herself in a simple dress. It was not much to look at but it was the only one left clean.

"Maybe the monster will allow me to do my OWN laundry for a change" She thought to herself, knowing better than to actually ask him. If it wasn't for his grip on Anna, she would rather die fighting and in pain. She was terrified of Anthrax, but she would rather face her fear than take one more of his orders. But as long as Anna's safety was in question, his wish was her command. She approached the throne with the best poker face she could muster. Even though she was absolutely miserable and terrified, she was determined to not give him the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Master, did you summon me?" Elsa meekly said failing to conceal the fear in her eyes. She was expecting a slap across her cheek. She was not disappointed.

"It would seem that some more pests have come to disturb me. Tell them I will have no audience." This was the seventh time today that he was asked for and he was about ready to walk to the door himself and eviscerate the poor messenger. Elsa tried to get away and fulfill his request but he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into his menacing gaze.

"If you run away, the orphanage will be my first target. Then after I burn the city to the ground, I will track you and your worthless sister down and shove her remains down your throat" He snarled. He released her and she hastily ran to the now closed gates, before Anthrax had a chance to pull out the whip.

When she reached the castle gates, she was greeted by not a person but a strange vehicle. It had wheels, but no horses. It had a strange face etched on its front and it was a beautiful mix of red and blue. She realized it was probably a gift for Anthrax. Then a thought crossed her mind and she began to panic.

"How am I going to get it to the throne room? What is Anthrax going to say? What will he do?" She stuttered desperately trying to pull the vehicle to the throne. She knew it was no use but she had to try. She had to try for Anna. Just as she was about to break down in an anxiety attack as she thought she would have to summon her master, the strange horseless carriage began to move on its own. Her eyes widened but after what has happened in the past few months, she quickly overcame her surprise and began to suspect that there was more to this strange vehicle than meets the eye. Elsa grew nervous, when it approached her. When it got close it stopped. The former Queen then took several steps back, it closed in the distance between itself and her. It was following her! She led it to the throne room. She was beginning to grow fatigued but she muscled her way to the throne itself.

"Someone seems to have sent you a gift what should I-"her timid announcement was cut off by the growls of Anthrax. His eyes grew wide and he went pale.

"My strength has increased; I could probably take him on. I just got the throne, should I fight for it? It's a bold risk…..a risk not worth taking." He thought. He then screamed random cures at Elsa and the vehicle.

"You will pay for this you worm!" He roared. A combination of fear and exhaustion forced Elsa's knees to buckle. The former Queen slipped into unconsciousness.

Anthrax was not the main villain; It would be a waste to kill him off. I intend to use him in a regular fan fiction that is not a crossover. Don't worry; he will pay for his crimes. But for now, he is off the hook.

Please review. I want to know if you like it so far, if you do then share it.

The next chapter is going to be longer so. I have the feeling that my chapters are a little too short. Am I correct?


	6. saving 15 on queen insurance

….Elsa felt like no one was there to stop Hans from impaling her. Every inch of her body felt like it was made of lead, her head was throbbing, and there was a strange light flashing in her face. She heard voices.

"She's awake, Prime!" One said.

"How is she fairing Ratchet?" another said. She lost consciousness again.

"Elsa looks terrible, but she will recover" Ratchet said going through the motions, checking her pulse, her temperature, her breathing.

"If only I got here sooner" Optimus rebuked himself.

"It's not your fault prime. You're here now, we're here now. That's what matters. No being, even one with-"Ratchet paused, he was not sure if the Queen would want to share the secret that he found while examining her. So he decided to keep it to himself for her sake.

"With such will power, can be exposed to the darkness of Anthrax without dramatic side effects, especially for as long as she was, judging by her condition" he continued.

"How can I help?" Optimus asked with concern for her well-being.

"You have already done enough for Elsa by simply chasing off Anthrax….But you can help by checking on Princess Anna. Also help me ensure that the Queen stays here, gets rest, and above all that she does not get stressed, that will hamper her recovery. I hope that one of the side effects was that she has forgotten what has transpired during the past two months, judging by her state. To be frank it will be a miracle if she can even walk.'

"First I will see to her sister, she and Elsa are my biggest priorities, and then I can imagine that Arendelle is in shambles. I am going to do everything in my power to stabilize it." He replied. Optimus had a feeling that the council would accept him because they were thinking that anyone is better than Anthrax. They could not be more right.

Optimus walked down the stair-way and he ran into Wheel-Jack.

"Prime, I see that my shrink-ray worked on you too. Good." Wheel-Jack greeted Optimus.

"After what she has been through, the last thing I wanted to do was frighten her. How is Princess Anna?" Optimus asked.

"Her highness is doing just fine. She is talking with Jazz. He volunteered to explain whats going on." Wheel-Jack replied. Optimus sighed in relief. Jazz had excellent people skills and that would allow Prime to focus on Arendelle.

Elsa woke up abruptly; she shot up from her bed. Big mistake, she suddenly felt like thousands of steak knives were shoved into her. She could not lie back down; she was paralyzed. Then a metal hand gently guided her back to the bed.

"Save your strength, your Majesty. "A voice softly said.

"Where is Anna?" She chose as the first of countless questions she intended to ask. Immediately, she worried about her sister rather than herself.

"She is safe, and talking with the others. We will get to that later." The voice replied.

"Where am I?" She continued.

"Safe in your own bed" He said trying to reassure her.

"Who are you?" She finally asked. She could not sit up, but he cocked her head to the side to find a strange man made of metal. Her eyes widened. She was vulnerable, and she was unsure of this…things intentions. But she could not even move let alone run.

"I'm your conscience, I want you to be a real boy and I will always be your guide!" He said. The look her face when he told her this was priceless.

"I'm just kidding. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. Actually my name is Ratchet." He continued gently. He then proceeded to take advantage of her immobility to take her temperature again, and give her a shot; she did not even feel it. As she saw him doing these things she began to realize that he had her best interests in mind and she chose her next question.

"Ratchet, are you a doctor?" She asked.

"A medic to be exact, but yes, I am a doctor." He replied with a smile.

"Why do I feel like I have been trampled on by a horse" She asked, relaxing. Ratchet frowned a little not sure exactly what to tell her.

"Well let's just say you took a VERY bad step" He replied smiling again. He was telling her the truth. She did collapse in front of him. He did not want to worry her about….him. Then realization hit her like a pile of bricks. She could not show it physically. But Ratchet immediately caught on thanks to a combination of reading her brainwaves and experience. He knew that inwardly, she was having a panic attack.

"Where is AnthraX? She asked frantically. This was exactly what Ratchet did not want to happen. Thankfully this was exactly what he was expecting.

"Queen Elsa, don't worry, he's gone for good. You and your sister are safe." He said looking her in the eyes while checking her pulse. He knew what he was doing so well he did not have to see to care for her physically. He had an idea. He would change the subject. Not to throw her off but to get her mind off of Anthrax. He was not there but he knew Anthrax well enough to imagine what he did to her.

"Let's not dwell on the past. It won't do anything but keep you here in this bed even longer. My only concern is getting you out of this bed and back on your feet. I expected worse when I performed your medical examination. He made sure to specify MEDICAL. Not wanting to add embarrassment to the list of negative emotions she had. That list was far too long already. It seemed to have worked so he decided to continue.

"Hopefully in a few days you will be able to move freely. My goal is to get you walking again in a few weeks." His smiled faltered when he guessed what was on her mind.

"Don't worry, thanks to you, after a few stitches your sister was as good as new. She will be the one taking care of you during that time. I'm just here to ruin your day by checking your heart beat, temperature and giving you a heads up when you're a-ok" He joked. It worked, he smiled a little. He was aware that she would want to know the status of her kingdom. If he did not tell her, Elsa would worry even more. But He needed to choose his words carefully, he intended to tell her the whole truth, but not in a way that would cause her to worry.

"I won't lie. Arendelle has been a little roughed up. But no one is hurt. It may take a while but the economy is getting back on its feet. I assure you Arendelle is in good hands. I know you would rather be anywhere but here. I would rather you be anywhere but here. But you can't help the kingdom now. Thankfully you don't need to. Becoming stressed will hinder your recovery. By the time you're on your feet, Arendelle will be as well. I promise that you will get to sign more documents and meet more stuffy nobles as soon as you are well again." He joked again. Elsa seemed to be partially satisfied.

"Last but not least, I know you are not going to ask me, but as of now. Your ice powers are gone. Yes that is correct. I know about your gift. The only way to regain them is with time. Your check up revealed them. But I was not sure if you wanted to keep them a secret or if you shared the freely, so out of respect for your privacy, I simply chose to keep this information to myself. I won't tell anyone. Of course if you want to share this with my comrades, then feel free to do so. They won't judge." He said. She was about to ask yet another question but Ratchet stopped her.

"I'm sure you have many more things you want to know. I would be more than glad to tell you. But for now you need rest. You are clearly sleep deprived and sleep is vital to your health, even more so given your condition. I am going to end the conversation by saying you have nothing to worry about." He concluded before covering her in a blanket, shutting off the light, and leaving the room.

Author's notes: I know how everybody hates Anthrax, so I wanted Ratchet to be likeable and give off an impression of love and friendliness, both for the audience and Elsa. Michael Bay did not elaborate on his personality and his original cartoon profile said he tried to help his patients both physically and mentally. So I thought ratchet needed a sense of humor. I was not trying to make him seem like a mind reader. He has had so much experience with so many patients that he could roughly tell what was on Elsa's mind by her facial expressions and behavior. When I introduce Elsa to the autobots, I want to take my time and really elaborate on their personalities.


	7. Just another day in arendelle

Author's notes. Ok so for now, poor Elsa is bedridden, Anna and Ratchet are taking care of her. So what happens in my story for the next few days? We switch between autobots vs decepticons and how Elsa is recovering of course. I do not own any of the Transformers in this story

The main autobots:

Tracks: A very skilled warrior. He is somewhat vain and rather obsessed with his physical appearance.

Trail-Breaker: One of my personal favorite autobots, he is their defense expert and he was even one of the few autobots who could hold his own against the dinobots in their debut, thanks to his ability to create force fields.

Hound: another one of my favorite autbots. He is a friendly, soft spoken scout who can make holograms is possibly the only transformer who prefers living on earth to cybertron.

The main decepticons

Ramjet: An arrogant decepticon. He is a jet that delights in ramming into other aircraft, hence his name.

Thrust: A loud mouth that lives to cause collateral damage, Thrust has a habit of making dramatic entrances.

Trail-Breaker, Tracks, and Hound were walking towards the market with Princess Anna, when something caught their eye.

"Is that that stuff that you were telling us about, your highness?" Trail-Breaker asked.

"Yep, Chocolate, and besides, call me Anna" The princess smiled.

"Hey Trail-Breaker, I managed to get some gold coins, maybe we can use them to buy a chocolate bar for Queen Elsa." Hound said, wanting to do something nice for her before even meeting her.

"She did seem a little down on her luck lately. I don't blame her. Maybe it would cheer her up. Anna agreed

I think it's a great idea, what do you think Tracks…..Tracks? HEY TRACKS!" Trail Breaker said. He and Hound groaned at what they saw next.

"Man I…am…..so…beautiful...that it hurts!" Tracks boasted while posing in front of a large mirror, oblivious to their new sweet related goal. He was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Did you hear anything we said?" Hound asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, you wanted to get her majesty Chocolate, and then you got annoyed when I was looking at myself in the mirror." Tracks answered to their surprise.

"Then why didn't you answer?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I was busy" Tracks replied, earning another groan from the other three.

"I'm sorry, dear princess, I am but a lowly autobot, our love can never be. I have given my spark to cybertron. One day we may together again" Tracks said. Anna looked to Hound for answers.

"It would seem that our friend Tracks, has a crush." Trail-Breaker laughed.

"Not to mention, a very vivid imagination!" Hound joined in, earning a laugh from both Trail-Breaker and Anna.

"Oh come on, let the poor robot dream!" Anna said trying and failing to conceal her laughter at Tracks expense. "…..Oh, come on Anna, help me pick out some chocolate" Hound finally broke the silence. They walked into the store to find a young man greeting them. The man smiled when he saw them.

"Ah, your highness, and an Autobot too, how can a humble sales man such as myself help you?"

"How do you know about the autobots?" Hound asked.

"Her highness told us everything. We did not believe such a story at first but seeing you here, now….I must apologize your highness…I thought that you-" he was interrupted by Anna.

"was crazy? Yeah so would I but this is Hound. We were walking through town and we decided to get my sister some chocolate." Anna said, accepting the man's apologies.

"As my way of saying thank you to both the Queen and Optimus Prime, take whatever you like in the store, it's on me" the man said with a smile. Anna was about to accept but Hound cut her off.

"No Anna, I'm sorry sir, but we cannot accept that, it would not be right. However, you CAN help us by finding this" Hound said while making a hologram of a bar of milk chocolate.

"Yes the Queens personal favorite it should be-" the man was cut off by Tracks.

"Put that on hold, we have decepticons!" Tracks said. Hound made a frown.

"Oh scrap it, we'll take them ALL keep the change!" Hound tossed the man a huge sack of golden coins, haphazardly shoved as much chocolate in the bag as he could fit, and dragged a confused Anna out of the store.

"Hound, get Anna out of here, we will hold them off!" Trail-Breaker said frantically. Hound grew to his full size and transformed into a strange vehicle. Anna got inside of it. Hound took off towards the castle.

Two decepticon jets flew in, one was blasting at buildings, the other slammed right into Tracks.

"You will have to do better than that: Ramjet!" Tracks said before catching the jet midair and hurling him at the wall.

"People, run its Thrust!" Trail-Breaker ordered the townspeople who evacuated just before Thrust could blast them sky high.

Thrust shot several missiles at Trail-Breaker. The latter made a force field to block them. Meanwhile Ramjet rushed Tracks. The two warriors collided, Tracks landed a punch on Ramjet's face. Ramjet kneed Tracks in the stomach. Meanwhile Trail-Breaker shot at Thrust, who dodged the rounds and closed in on the former. The four brawlers were at a stalemate until a roaring engine was heard.

"Scrap, it's Skyfire! Retreat!"- Thrust ordered, knowing they did not stand a chance against the legendary flying ace. The two decepticons fled, leaving Trail-Breaker and Tracks alone. They saw Skyfire up above, who then turned towards the castle. Leaving the other two to do the same.

Meanwhile…..

"Ugh, give me a break Ratchet! I would love to see you choke down that ghastly medicine!" Elsa groaned.

"With all due respect, your majesty…..QUIT YOUR WHINING AND TAKE IT" Ratchet replied.

"Fine, but I don't need to have you feed me…I am…wait" Her eyes widened.

"Ratchet, look, that concoction of yours worked, I CAN MOVE AGAIN!" Elsa said fighting tears of joy. Ratchet smiled and handed her the spoon. Elsa reluctantly shoved it into her mouth. She retched and coughed before swallowing.

"It tastes awful…..but it works. I apologize for my childish behavior, Ratchet." Elsa said with a frown.

"Oh, don't apologize, you're the first patient I had that took the medicine WILLINGLY" Ratchet said with a smile. Elsa frowned a little.

"When will I be able to walk again?" She asked with a sad sigh. She loathed being trapped here, having to depend on others.

"I have no idea, it could be anywhere from a week, to three months from now. But in the meantime me and Wheel-Jack have a little gift for you. We are custom building a wheelchair for you. When finished, you can drive it yourself and you can move about the castle. But one thing is for certain, you cannot try to walk until your sister learns to be an early riser" Ratchet said to Elsa's horror.

"I'm just kidding, seriously though, when you get some feeling back in your legs it will be time to try and walk again." He said. He gingerly swung her legs over the bed, pulled out a tiny hammer and tapped her knees with it. They did not move an inch. Just then Hound burst into the room, Anna falling behind.

"Oh Hound, you're here. Do me a favor and hold the Queen down, we need to deliver a long series of painful shots to her abdomen." Ratchet joked. Elsa smiled to his shock.

"…I'm not buying it" Elsa retorted, knowing Ratchet was kidding. Hound reached into a large bag, pulled out a piece of chocolate, and handed it to Elsa.

"For you your-" He was cut off by Elsa

"Call me Elsa" she told Hound. Wheel-Jack then spoke through the com-link

"The wheel chair is ready." Wheel-Jack said.

"Elsa do you wish to meet the others?" Anna asked. Ratchet then frowned.

"She is not yet ready to leave the bed." Ratchet denied. Elsa frowned and sighed.

"But perhaps they can come in and meet you." Ratchet smirked.

Sorry, I mean to update yesterday but we were having some technical difficulties. Anyway, many of the autobots in the next few action sequences will not be from the movies. I think that there were many cool autobots that were in the cartoons that somehow did not make the movies. If you have any autobots you want to see, let me know. I'm not making any promises but it can't hurt to ask. Please take the time to review.


	8. We're aliens, can we have a snack?

Elsa ran as fast as her slender legs would carry her. She tripped and lost her slippers. Fueled by adrenaline, she powered her way back to her feet. She continued, barefoot, as if the devil himself was licking his lips to devour her. If given the option, Elsa would trade her pursuer for the devil in a heartbeat. She looked behind her shoulder, he…it was still on her heels. On instinct she called for someone that could save her.

"Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Ratchet, anyone, please help me" She screamed. No one came to her aid. Elsa was stopped abruptly when the figure stomped on her cape, making her trip and fall backwards and she hit the ground hard. Thinking quickly she undid the necklace connecting her cape, she continued running until she was cornered in front of a cliff. The former snow queen frantically scraped the mountain side, hoping that she could get a firm enough grip to climb to safety. Tears were streaming down her pale but rosy cheeks as she realized she had already lost all hope of escape long ago. She fell to the ground like an anvil, openly crying like a punished child when her attacker closed in. Only one person could frighten the Queen so quickly. Only one could render powerless. She trembled as the man finally revealed himself with a sinister smile on his face.

"Anthrax, master, have mercy!" She bleated in between sobs. Anthrax, grabbed her shoulders and forcing her on her feet briefly before ramming her into the Cliffside. He made a fist and Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for his punch to reach her face. Just a blink before his knuckles made contact her eyes shot open. When she noticed two arms holding her down, Elsa panicked. She squirmed, wriggled, and writhed as if hot irons were being pressed on her skin. She heard a voice that immediately soothed her

"Elsa calm down, it's just me!" Anna said. Elsa acted on instinct and almost tackled her sister. Anna just let her sister cry in her shoulder. When the Queen finally calmed down somewhat, Anna opened her mouth to speak when someone else beat her to it.

"Anna the idea was to tap her shoulder, not to body slam her!" Ratchet said. The minute Elsa realized that he witnessed the whole thing she blushed.

"As I suspected…VAMPIRE! Ok all joking aside, It seems emotional instability is another one of the side effects of…the darkness. Perhaps you would like to meet-"Ratchet was cut off by Elsa.

"No, not yet, I don't want them to see me like this." Elsa sighed. A few tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"Actually you're the first person that has managed to keep your sanity intact. The fact that you will eventually be able to walk away from this, with nothing more than a few nightmares shows that you are the strongest being I have ever encountered save for Prime.

"You have mentioned Optimus Prime before. You said that it was he that saved me and my sister from Anthrax." She shivered at the mere thought of that sadistic sorcerer.

"That is correct." Ratchet replied. By this point, Elsa had stopped crying completely and after a few deep breaths, finally calmed down completely. She has gotten completely used to Ratchet being in her presence to the point that she was almost as open with him as she was with Anna. She still loathed appearing so weak and helpless to anyone.

About an hour later she felt completely relaxed. Ratchet brought up her lunch. Elsa had gained full mobility in her upper body and she was able to eat as she always did. Ratchet would check her temperature, her pulse, her breathing, and make a wise-crack of some sort, forcing a smile out of Elsa. Anna would help her sister with more….personal tasks. Elsa was getting used to it. She did not enjoy it any more than she did before, but she got used to it.

"Oh Anna, take it from someone who knows, being stuck in bed all day sucks!" Elsa smiled, teaming up with Ratchet on trying to convince Anna to get up early. Anna was about to make a comeback when Ratchet cut her off.

"Oh Elsa, I almost forgot, I have been scanning your leg joints. You are ready to move about the castle in a wheel chair." Elsa grinned ear to ear at hearing this.

"Finally I can get out of this accursed room. I would love to meet your team. You have said so much about them." Elsa chirped, her day now a little brighter at the notion of leaving her bedroom.

Elsa found out first hand just how strong Ratchet truly was, even when he was human sized, he effortlessly lifted Elsa from the bed and placed her in the wheelchair. He showed her the lever that controlled the wheels. She toyed with it for a while. It was different. But it beat the bed by a landslide. She frowned when she saw the stairway.

"Don't worry, I had a ram installed" Ratchet pulled a newly built lever and a ramp came up to greet the now lame Queen. She eagerly made her way down the stairs into the ballroom. There she found several of the horseless carriages she saw on the day that she was rescued. She held her breath when she noticed a large blue and red vehicle, the same one that she found at the castle gates. This was the autobot that scared away Anthrax with his presence. When Elsa realized this, she felt like a speck of dust. The vehicle began to transform. When it was finished, she was greeted by the blue eyes of a robot. The gaze of such a presumably powerful leader made her want to hide under the nearest rock like the worm she felt like, and it had nothing to do with his size. He stepped closer to her and knelt to somewhat reach her eyelevel. She released a breath that she did not even realize that she was holding.

"Are you Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" He asked. His mere presence made her speechless. Not from fear, but from awe and respect. So she simply nodded.

"As you may have guessed, I am Optimus Prime." He continued. Elsa finally summoned the bravado she needed to speak. She was weak before Anthrax, she did not want to appear weak to anyone else, let alone her rescuer

"W-where are y-you from." Elsa stuttered. Optimus nodded, ignoring the Queen's meekness, he pointed to the sky…technically the roof.

"Your world is a planet called earth. We are from a planet called Cybertron." Optimus explained. Elsa gave a nod showing that she understood. So he accepted this. Elsa's courage built as she began to see that he had her best interests in mind. She then cracked a smile to Optimus' pleasure.

"Wait, don't tell me who you are, let me guess. You are gears?" She asked pointing to the small red and blue robot.

"Yeah you found me. We are all going to die!" Gears whined. Elsa barely managed to stifle a giggle.

"You must be Brawl" Elsa said to the bigger green and brown one.

"Yep that's me" Brawl replied

"you're Bumblebee?" Elsa said to the smaller yellow robot.

"Bumblebee at your service your majesty" He confirmed.

Elsa went through a seemingly infinite list of autobots. Guessing the all right and she finally got to the last one.

"Beyond a doubt, you are Sunstreaker!" She said barely containing her laughter at the annoyed look on the last autobot's face.

"No I'm-"He was beaten by Elsa

"Grimlock! I knew it!" Elsa cheered much to the bots anger.

"Give me a break!" he complained

"Oh of course, how could I forget…how's it going starscream?" Elsa asked. The robot balled his fists.

"Why you!" He tried his best to sound angry and intimidating but Elsa was not fooled.

"Oh come now Ratchet, I was just playing with you. I could forget you after all you have done for me." She retorted. Her smile then faltered a little. Elsa turned to Optimus.

"Thank you for saving us. You ended a two month long journey of misery and suffering." Elsa said barely managing to hold back tears. She then turned to Ratchet.

"And thank YOU Ratchet, for taking care of me." Elsa said to the medic.

"Just doing my job" Ratchet dismissed.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked. She then mentally kicked herself for being so intrusive but Optimus did not mind.

"An old friend sent us here to find you, and protect you from the decepticons.

"Decepticons?" Anna asked from behind Elsa.

"You must be Princess Anna." Optimus said. Anna nodded with a smile. Prime then prepared to tell the story of the war of cybertron.


	9. opening up

"Our planet was called cybertron. It lacked life as you know it but instead had machines like myself and the other autobots. However, a records keeper named orion pax took notice of a gladiator named Megatronnus who became extremely violent in the arenas. The council of leaders called primes dismissed orion's worries. However Orion's fears were proven correct when megatronnus renamed himself Megatron. Megatron then convinced an enormous group of separatists to join him in his quest to claim cybetron. These separatist called themselves the decepticons. They showed no mercy and they enslaved all other beings. However, the ones who resisted were called the autobots. They fought in civil war against the decepticons. The war ravaged cybertron and the autobots were forced to leave the planet. Now we are here to protect earth and you from the decepticons." Optimus explained to Elsa and Anna.

On the base of cybertron, a cloaked figure walked up to the leader of the decpticons.

"Megatron, I did my part. Elsa has been stripped of her power" The man said.

"What took you so long Anthrax? No one-"Megatron was cut off by Anthrax

"Don't tell me what to do you overblown tin can! I work with you, not for you! If you must know why I did not arrive sooner, then let me ask you a question. Why rush? I had the snow Queen in the palm of my hand and I wanted some time to play with my new toys before you took them from me." Anthrax retorted.

"You could have done that at our leisure, when our more important work is done." Megatron coolly rebuked Anthrax.

"You're no fun spoilsport. Oh whatever, the point is I did my job. Now I take my leave." Anthrax Concluded.

"You're not going to stay?" Megatron asked

"I wanted Arendelle, and it has been taken away from me. I no longer see what I can get from this." Anthrax declared to Megatron's frustration.

"You give up too easily Anthrax. Risk is what cowards call opportunity." Megatron argued. Anthrax cackled hysterically.

"Then call me a coward but I care not about your delusions of grandeur." Anthrax bid Megatron farewell and flew off into the horizon.

"Oh Megatron is a machine after my own heart. He continues his futile attempts to quench his thirst for power by tearing cybertron to the ground. I wonder how long it will take him to realize that as long as he tries to fulfill his ambitions, he is enslaved to my darkness. All it took was the tiniest nudge of my magical influence and Megatron was driven to insanity by his warmongering. Elsa is soft, just like Optimus; no doubt she will attempt to save megatron, from himself. If that is the case then I will have to adapt by plans. She may end the war that I have constructed and I need cybertron to fall…..It does not matter, they are all in the palm of my hand." Anthrax thought to himself.

Meanwhile

"All hail lord megatron, it seems the human, Elsa, is ready for extraction" Soundwave informed his master. Megatron smiled.

"We have located the Queen; I will gladly tear her limb from limb!" Starscream cackled.

"That is the spirit Starscream! But first we have a task that requires more finesse" Megatron calmly told Starscream. Starscream crossed his arms and stared at his master.

"What might that be, leader?" Starscream questioned.

"That does not concern you at the moment. What does concern you is pinpointing the queens exact location." Megatron told Starscream. The latter transformed into a jet and took off.

"Megatron probably wants something Elsa has. I will kill her, and then I will take whatever prize comes my way." Starscream silently declared to the sky that he flew across.

Back on earth Elsa and Optimus Prime were holding a meeting with the Queen's council.

"if we raise taxes too high, the people will starve." A council member said.

"But we need those taxes to rebuild Arendelle." Another argued.

"Not to mention that taxes could anger the already poor citizens." Elsa concluded. She was out of options, rich people could easily support the repairs but taxes on them would cripple the poor. She was in deep though when Optimus spoke up.

"Your majesty, we must take a census of every citizen of Arendelle, we will then adjust a tax for each family based on their individual income. The poorer class will only be taxed a small amount that they can pay. The rich will be taxed based on their income and they will pay a much higher fee but not one that would cripple their treasury. If each one pays what they can, the city can be restored and no one will go hungry. We will also levy an additional tax from the rich based on a percentage of their income to feed the poor, widowed, and orphaned." Optimus prime concluded. Elsa never heard of the idea of taxing each person based on their individual income, but the more she thought about it the more she knew that he was right.

"I propose we move forward with the plan of Optimus Prime. I also appoint him as my personal adviser if he would accept." Elsa said in Primes direction.

"For the time being I accept the Queens offer." Prime replied. He then frowned,

"We represent the upper class. The people in the city live here too. A wise leader will hear the voice of the governed. That being said, I recommend that the Queen go with a small escort to mingle with the people and hear their complaints directly." Prime continued. Neither the council nor Elsa knew what to think of such a strange idea, however Elsa was about to agree with her new adviser when Prime spoke before she had the chance.

"The choice is yours; you need to be willing to think for yourself. The council and I can give our personal recommendation. But you cannot accept anything we say blindly." Prime warned the Queen. Elsa put this to thought. She was about to make a suggestion that she was positive that they would reject but she was not their puppet and Optimus reminded her of that. So she decided to hold him to his word.

"You may not believe so, however I trust my sister's judgment, say what you will but will be appointing her to this council. You are correct in saying that I must think for myself and I choose to give my sister a say in this." Elsa said, expecting Optimus and the council to argue.

"What help can she be in a time like this. "A council member groaned. Optimus grew angry at this man.

"Princess Anna is a capable leader and your misgivings are unjust. She is more than just a shadow of the Queen and I stand with the Queen on this decision. I am willing to give her a chance." Optimus rebuked the council member. He then turned to Elsa.

"However, it would be both inconsiderate and unwise to appoint her without informing her beforehand. Though you have the power to force her into taking this position, it would be unfair to do so without her consent. Because you are her sister, I recommend that you discuss this issue with her personally." Optimus concluded. Elsa smiled.

"I will consult with my sister then make my final decision." The queen declared. After the meeting was finished Optimus was about to follow the council members out of the room when the Queen stopped him.

"May I talk to you for a minute alone?" The queen asked.

"How may I be of service to you your majesty?" He asked. Elsa fought the tears building in her eyes.

"If it was not for you…..my people would be starving. Thank you so much for saving my sister and me from Anthrax. If you did not come, I would still be his slave. Yet you continue to help me. From what I am aware of, you have done nothing but serve and help the people around you since you came. You placed me under the care of Ratchet. Now I may one day be able to walk again, because of you." She said with a smile. Optimus was about to bow to the Queen but she stopped him.

"After all you have done, you want to bow to me? I only wish that I could be half the leader you are." Elsa said before dropping on her knee and bowing before Optimus Prime.

"What are you doing?" Prime asked.

"Giving you the respect that you deserve" Elsa said with a smile before rising to her feet.

"I also have to tell you, I have ice powers. Or I did before…..he came. Ratchet said that they would come back in time." Elsa said.

"I see. Just remember that it is not those powers that define who you are, but what you choose to do with them." Optimus said calmly. Elsa frowned.

"Will the decepticons come back?" She asked Optimus.

"I don't know." He replied. Elsa left. She knew that as long as Optimus Prime was here, she could sleep soundly.


	10. Happy snow Queens and popular autobots

The queen woke up from a peaceful slumber. She recalled the pleasant conversation that she had with Optimus. Then the realization hit her like an brick.

"I….stood up last night and bowed to Optimus….I CAN WALK AGAIN! She laughed as she jumped out of the bed, too happy to be concerned that she was in her night gown. She felt the strength come back to her legs once more and she was grinning ear to ear by the time she reached the stairway. The snow queen was too happy to simply walk down, for once Elsa imitated her sister and she slid down the stair banister. She landed on her feet and ran towards Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Anna look! I can walk" Elsa cheered while tap dancing. Ratchet assumed it was another joke but was pleasantly surprised when he turned around.

"So I see your majesty that is wonderful." Ratchet smiled.

She then took off running to nowhere in particular. She slid on the ball room in her socks. The servants did not speak but they said quite a bit with the overjoyed looks on their faces when they saw how mobile and cheerful their queen was. She saw Gerda in the hall way and bounded toward her. She caught Elsa off guard and practically pulled her into a dance.

"Gerda, take the rest of the day off, you can keep the pay too. It's my treat." Elsa said with a laugh and she took off before Gerda could thank her. The queen ran into the garden and relished the feeling of grass beneath her toes. She stopped to smell the flowers. She burst into the kitchen and greeted the cooks. She sampled a dish from the upcoming meal and her smile would have grown if it was not already the biggest it could possibly get without her face tearing in two. Her joyful expression turned into a frown, and the happiness in her eyes vanished.

"What if Anthrax comes back?" She asked herself. Then she remembered. Optimus was here for her. She was not alone, she was safe. Her giddiness returned as she refused to let Anthrax spoil her perfect day. She then remembered.

"I almost forgot my little sister" Elsa said and she headed to her sister's room with a skip in her step. When she finally reached Anna's room she suppressed a giggle. Anna was sound asleep with her usual lion's mane. Elsa tiptoed towards her sister. The queen leaped onto the princess.

"Surprise!" Elsa squealed before proceeding to tickle her baby sister.

"Elsa….s-stop….ok…I….I give up! " Anna yelped trying to stop laughing. She pushed her sister off of her and it she stood on her feet. Elsa practically rammed into her sister in a hug.

"It feels so good to be able to walk after being bed-ridden for three weeks." Elsa told her little sister. Anna smiled in delight.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so happy. We need to tell Optimus." Anna said.

"Actually I think he knows" Elsa said with a smile.

"Ok well…..why are you in your night gown?" Anna asked. Elsa then remembered that she was in her pajamas, barefoot, and she blushed.

'Oops, I was so caught up in being able to walk again. Come on, lee me get dressed and we can build a snow-" Elsa remembered that her powers have not returned and her smile faltered a little.

"Oh well, there's other things we can do. Oh yes but first I have several duties to fulfill as Queen." Elsa said before frowning a little. Once they were both properly dressed, the two royals walked out of the room to find Optimus standing in the end of the hall.

"Your majesty, I have taken the liberty of clearing your schedule today. Now you can attend to far more important matters, such as your sister." Optimus then said with a gleam in his eye. Elsa took the hint and curtsied and bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty, you do not have to do that." Optimus said.

"I know I choose to do it and please, call me Elsa" The queen said with a grin.

"Anna, would you like to be on my council? You live here just as much as I do and I thought that you should have a voice as well." Elsa asked her sister. Anna put on a happy face.

"If you think it would be helpful, I would be glad, just tell me where to sign." Anna said with a giggle.

"Okay I will set you up but first come with me dear sister. I'm taking Optimus' advice to socialize with the people, and I think Jazz can help us with that.

"Us?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow. Elsa shook her head.

"Of course, your my sister. Besides you would not leave me to be tortured by that horrid robot all by myself, would you, sister dear?" Elsa joked.

They approached jazz and Elsa gave him a tap on the shoulder, Jazz bowed and Elsa curtsied.

"How can I help you your majesty?" Jazz asked.

"Please, call me Elsa. My sister and I wish to get to know the people in Arendelle, if you're not too busy I was hoping if you would be our guide. You know the people on a more personally level."

"It would be my pleasure your maj- uh Elsa." Jazz smirked. Not with an evil or deceitful smirk but a friendly one. The three then proceeded to walk towards the castle gates.  
Authors notes, the next chapter will be longer. I thought that Jazz would be one of the autobots that would like Elsa the most because of his easygoing nature and friendly personality.


	11. a tiny queen in a big city

Jazz guided the Queen and her sister outside of the gates and into town. Elsa was unsure of what the people would think of her absence or her new friends but as soon as the townspeople cheered, she relaxed.

"Jazz and Queen Elsa" The baker said.

"Her majesty is here to get too know you all on more personal level you dig?" Jazz yelled out to the citizens. Their smiles disappeared as they were unsure of how to respond and what that meant. Suddenly a small boy walked up to the Queen.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" Elsa gently asked the child. A woman then followed the boy and turned him towards her.

"Alex, you know better than to walk to approach the Queen like that. You did not even bow!" the woman snapped.

"It's ok miss, that's what the Queen is here for, come on little guy" Jazz said with understanding. The boy hid his face in his mother's dress.

"Oh come on squirt, she's not gonna bite." Jazz said gently. Alex then timidly approached the Queen. He bowed clumsily and was about to speak but he saw the Queen's face and his bashfulness overcame him. Shaking her head with a smile Elsa approached a chair. Everyone was wondering what she was doing, when she turned to the boy.

"Come here, don't be scared little one." She cooed to Alex. The latter then timidly obeyed and stepped towards the Queen. Not sure what to expect, everyone, including Jazz, was surprised when Elsa gently picked up the child and place him on her knee. She began to ask him some simple questions, what his favorite food was, what he liked to do, and things of that nature. The boy then took notice of all of the townspeople that were staring at him and he Queen. He blushed and hid his face in Elsa's shoulder. Jazz then looked at the people and frowned.

"Hey now, it's rude to stare at them. You'll all get your turn, skedaddle!" Jazz commanded. The people went to their business. Soon the little boy was laughing and smiling as the Queen played with him. She picked him up again and gently placed him on the ground. She saw his mom and she smiled.

"There's your mommy, now run along sweetheart." She chimed. The boy frowned a little but bowed and did as he was told. Jazz then escorted the Queen to the baker.

"Hey jazz I'm so… oh your majesty" He said before bowing. Elsa told him to rise. He did as told and she extended her arm. He was unsure of what she was doing but Jazz caught on.

"Yo man, she just wants to shake your hand." Jazz informed the confused baker. The baker gently shook the Queen's hand and remained in silence. Elsa then spoke.

"So how is business here?" She chirped, hoping to start a conversation.

"Everything is just perfect. I-"he was cut off by Elsa

"Please, if you have problems, tell me, I'm here not only as your Queen, but as a friend, I am here to help" She said softly.

"With all due respect your majesty, business is terrible, taxes have not come in yet but when they do, my shop will be devastated." He replied frowning.

"I am taking a census, I'm going to tax everyone based on their individual income, so that no one with be forced into further poverty." She assured the baker. His face lit up a little but he remembered that he was speaking to the Queen and he put on his best poker face. Elsa noticed what he was doing but she was not going to give up on breaking the ice.

"What's your name sir?" Elsa asked warmly.

"My name is Melman your majesty" He answered. The more The Queen talked, the more she brought Melman out of his shell. She quickly learned that he was actually quite a chatter box. She did not mind of course. She shook his hand again, politely thanked him for his company and left the shop. She then noticed an elderly woman knitting. She cautiously approached her.

"Oh your majesty" The old lady was about to curtsey but was caught off guard when the Queen herself curtsied.

"I was taught to respect my elders….oh I'm sorry I didn't-" Elsa was about to apologize when the old woman cut her off.

"It's ok your majesty, I don't mind at all." The old woman smiled. Elsa sighed in relief and continued.

"What is your name mam?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Gloria, dear" Gloria replied. Elsa talked with Gloria with a few minutes. She then curtsied and walked away. Elsa then walked to the docks to find a fisherman patiently waiting for a catch. Elsa tried to sneak away to avoid disturbing him when he saw her.

"Hello your majesty" He said happily. Elsa was about to apologize when he spoke.

"If I may be frank, my name is Marty, I am happy to be a subject in your kingdom." He said with a smile. Elsa then nodded and turned away but was stopped once again.

"Would you care to join me? Oh never mind, I'm sorry it was impolite of me to ask" he said apologetically

"Actually I would be honored to join you" She said to his obvious delight. She managed to rip his shirt off, make them both fall into the water, and then lose his fishing pole. She apologized for the seventh time. Marty shrugged it off and said it was the best time he had in years. The Queen immediately replaced his clothes and pole before thanking him for his company and leaving. She was squeezing out her dress when she saw a familiar face. She considered making run for it but she realized he was there the whole time.

"So how's the water Elsa?" Jazz joked to a now drenched Queen. Elsa's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Hey I know where they have some great clothes. Come on with me…Unless of course you prefer your makeshift swimsuit" Jazz said with a smirk. His smirk was contagious and Elsa followed him with a smile.

Please take the time to review, it means a lot to me. Did anyone catch the references?


	12. Where Elsa stands

With the assistance of Jazz, Elsa had just finished her final meeting of the day. She wisely followed the advice of Optimus prime and Anna, who both suggested that the Queen appoint a council of advisers to take care of smaller, less important duties that would normally keep Elsa busy. These helpers shrink Elsa's workload to something more manageable. Jazz turned to speak to the Queen.

"Hey Elsa, check this out" Jazz eagerly said before transforming and playing music on his speakers. Elsa was taken aback by this strange form of art. The sounds were odd, intense and loud. Elsa was covering her ears.

"What is it?" She asked over the volume of the speakers. Jazz turned off the music an turned to answer her,

"It's called rock" Jazz answered with a smile.

"That was most interesting, but I fear that my ears will burst if I continue to listen to such music. " Elsa cautiously said, not wanting to offend her friend. Jazz was about to apologize when skyfire entered the scene. He was not using the shrink ray so he was his full size.

"er I found a few friends of yours on the north mountain, your majesty" Skyfire said. Elsa was about to correct him and tell him to call her Elsa when she heard a familiar voice

"Hey I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf yelled.

"So this little guy is Olaf?" Jazz asked with a smile. Elsa was about to confirm when more voices were heard.

"Thanks Skyfire" Kristoff said next to Sven. Elsa sighed in relief and thanked Skyfire for rescuing her friends.

"Ok that's cool. Uh what do you intend to do now?" Jazz asked out of curiosity. Elsa began to think, she had more time to herself lately since the autobots came.

"Perhaps my sister would like some company" Elsa suggested with a smile. Jazz then lead her to her Anna. When Jazz opened the door, Elsa could not believe her eyes. Ratchet, Anna, and Perceptor were in the latter's makeshift laboratory. Ratchet noticed the Queen and smiled.

"Greetings, you have successfully followed the yellow brick road, we represent the lolly pop guild and we want you" Ratchet said in a funny voice while pointing at Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Anna, why are you bothering Perceptor?" Elsa asked her sister. Anna began to stutter when Perceptor cut her off.

"On the contrary your majesty, your sister has been very helpful in my experiment." He replied to the Queen's relief.

"Ratchet, pull the lever!" Anna said. The medic did as he was told and pulled the switch. The result was a stream of blue electricity. Perceptor smiled.

"Excellent your highness we have made the subatomic-" Perceptor was cut off by Sunstreaker who burst into the room

"Decepticons!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. The autobots headed to the gates to find the decepticons all over the place.

Anna was left alone with Prowl and they noticed a decepticon. Anna blew a raspberry.

"Like you could take us both, Soundwave!" Anna mocked. Soundwave then pressed a button on his chest.

"Laser Beak, Rumble, Ravage, attack!" Soundwave stated as he unleashed his minions. Prowl fired his shoulder cannons at Soundwave, who narrowly dodged them just in time to fire his own weapon at Prowl. Prowl was hit on the lower leg but he shrugged it off and slammed into Soundwave. Ravage eyed Anna with a growl. Anna thought quick and smacked Ravaged with an arm from a nearby suit of armor. Ravage proceeded to melt the arm with his shoulder lasers. The latter then pounced on Anna and knocked the wind out of her. When the stars around her head disappeared, she attempted to shove Ravage off of her. The robot panther would not budge. She reached for a lute in Kristoff's sled and smashed it on her foe. The decepticon was force off of the Princess who turned to run but was stopped by another decepticon.

"Get ready to tumble, with Rumble!" Rumble said while slamming his pile drivers into the ground, the pulse wave send Anna to the ground hard. The princess then tossed the now broken lute at rumble who was forced to stop making seismic waves to dodge the instrument. She was about to cheer when a robotic bird named Lasebeak grabbed her with his talons and slammed her to the ground.

Meanwhile Olaf was running away but he was intercepted by a large decepticon with one eye.

"You will be easy to defeat" Shockwave said before blasting Olaf into pieces. Shockwave was about to continue his search for the Queen when he heard a voice.

"ooh head rush" Olaf said while putting himself back together.

"Impossible" Shockwave gasped in disbelief. Olad then tackled shockwaves lower leg but it did not do much other than annoy the mighty decepticon. Shockwave loaded his weapon.

"Any last words before I melt you?" Shockwave asked. Olaf brought his stick fingers to his mouth and whistled. Shockwave was about to fire his weapon when something punched him in the stomach; he turned to see his attacker which was a huge snow monster.

"Come on marshmallow, we can take him" Olaf cheered.

Brawn, Bluestreak, and Ironhide were taking on a large group of decepticon solders. Blustreak shot several rounds at the leader with his shoulder cannons. The latter was killed instantly, the fight was interrupted by three jets.

"It's not too late to bug out autobots" Thundercracker taunted. Brawn then slammed him into the ground. Blue streak was shot in the leg by Starscream and was sent to the ground. Ironhide threw a punch at Skywarp but the latter shrugged of the hit and threw his own hook at Ironhide's face. Ironhide evaded the warrior's blow and took a few shots at skywarp. Skyward took flight to avoid the barrage and hit Ironhide with a flamethrower. Brawn was pushed off of thundercracker and the three decepticons loaded their weapons to finish off their foes. But then something caught their eye.

"There is the Queen, kill her!" Starscream yelled. Elsa narrowly dodged their shots and turned to run the other way, realizing that she needed to get help if she wanted to save the fallen autobots. Skywarp gave a sinister smirk and teleported to the other door, and blocked Elsa's escape route.

"Going somewhere, your majesty?" Skywarp taunted. Elsa backed away from the impoing decepticon to bump into thundercracker's leg. The Queen dived just in time to avoid thundercracker's foot. Now on the ground and surrounded the Queen was beginning to believe this is the end. Starscream fired a missile. Elsa instinctively drew her hands in front of her in a futile and desparate attempt to shield herself, she was surprised to see the missile blocked by a wall of ice. Elsa realized that if he wanted to survive and save her fallen friends she needed to fight now and ask questions later. Starscream tried to run her through with his blade but she shot a stream of ice and disarmed him. She quickly froze him up to his head.

"You can't take all of us, your majesty." Thundercracker declared. Elsa watched as the two remaining decepticons split up. She created a wall made of ice and used it to block the incoming bullets. She created a large sword out of ice and sliced into skywarps leg, sending him to the ground wincing in pain. Thundercracker tried to stomp on Elsa but the latter froze his leg in place and used her ice walls to block his missiles. She aimed a stream of ice at his missile launchers and froze them instantly. She turned to get help now that her foes were disabled when she slid to a halt as another decepticon blocked her path.

"You must be Megatron" Elsa stated. Megatron then unsheathed his energon mace. Elsa tried to impale him but he effortlessly swung his own weapon and knocked her sword from her hands. She attempted to shoot ice at him but he easily blocked it with an energy shield. She tried to stop him with a wall of ice but he blasted his way past it with his fusion cannon. Megatron shrunk to Elsa's size and swung his mace at her. He completely shattered the bones in her left arm. She screamed in pain. She was about to use her right arm to shoot more ice at him but he used his free arm to lift her in the air, holding her by the throat. He dropped his mace an a small blade came out of his arm. He plunged it into her right shoulder. She suddenly felt her powers vanish and Megatron haphazardly tossed her to the ground. She heard a pop and realized she sprained her ankle.

"Decepticons, the Queen's power is mine" Megatron declared as he armed his fusion cannon. Elsa's eyes widened as she was about to be blasted but Optimus came bursting through the wall.

"Decepticons retreat." Megatron said knowing he had what he came for. The decepticons abandoned their foes and took flight. Without hesitation, Prime collected the Queen in his arms and called for Ratchet. The medic was found and sent to the infirmary along with Elsa and Optimus.

"Her arm will need a sling and her ankle will need ice but after a few hours she should be fine. I think I may be able to repair her arm." Ratchet said with a frown

"Where is Anna?" The Queen asked with worry plastered on her face.

"She is fine. She only had a few bruises." Ratchet replied while gingerly sliding her arm into place. She felt the pain in her arm vanish and she stood and took a step. She tripped but Jazz and Optimus caught her fall.

"She took on Starscream and his lackeys all alone." Jazz cheered while setting Elsa in a firm position so she did not fall. She took another step and her legs faltered a bit but she stood upright. She slowly walked faster and faster until she was at a normal pace.

Later in the night the tailor came to the queen and bowed.

"Your majesty, I have the cape and dress you requested." He said before handing her a dress similar to that of the one she wore at the coronation only instead of a heart bodice, the chest had an autobot symbol along with one on each of her gloves and a tiara with an autobot symbol carved on its head jewel. The cape had a large autobot symbol as well.

"Thank you." She softly said while handing him several gold coins and she then dismissed him. She eyed the dress and cape intently.

"The autobots helped me again and again…Now it's my turn" She declared under her breath as she created a wisp of ice in her hands.


	13. What Optimus prime fights for

Please take the time to review.

Optimus Prime walked to the castle window to find Elsa sadly staring at the snow outside.

"Elsa what's wrong?" she looked at Optimus and let out a sigh.

"Am I worthy to rule Arendelle? I could not stop Anthrax, and I could not stop Megatron. I could not even protect myself from either of them. I just ended up being a damsel in distress for you to rescue and for Ratchet to put back together." Elsa replied sadly.

"…..Necessity gives us strength. Anthrax is a demon with magical abilities that are without rival. You have not been allowed to harness your abilities for 13 years. Megatron is a gladiator with thousands of years of combat experience. Why do you continue to doubt your value" Optimus said seeing through Elsa's ruse. He wanted to know the real reason she had low self-esteem.

"Because I am forced to live under your shadow. You obviously made a far better leader than I. You single handily chased off Anthrax without even transforming. In a few short weeks you had Arendelle's economy up and running again. All I managed to do was shut my sister out and freeze my kingdom into an icebox" Elsa finally relented.

"I was not worthy to lead the autobots either. I was but a records clerk. Yet fate chose me to lead them. My strength is not my own. You, your family, the autobots, and our cause are the source of my strength." Optimus replied. Elsa remembered hearing about a records clerk and then it hit her.

"Orion Pax" she gasped. Optimus nodded.

"What is the source of your strength?" Elsa asked.

"Come and I will show you." Optimus replied. They then walked into town and headed towards an old building in need of painting. She was unsure what was worth seeing inside that place but she trusted Optimus.

"Inside that building are the most valuable treasures in existence. The rubies, diamonds, and gold in the entire world combined amount to nothing when put next to the value of what inside. The treasures you see in that room must be protected, no matter what it costs. If you are a great leader, then you will see the treasures for what they are" Optimus declared. This sparked her curiosity even further as she wondered what sort of valuable items would be kept in such a damaged building. Optimus gently nudged Elsa to go inside the building.

"You're not coming?" she asked. Optimus simply shook his head. So she curtsied and walked into the building to find the one thing she was not expecting.

There were at least thirty children, playing with toys, reading books and running about. She stood puzzled at what Optimus said about treasure. She obviously did not wonder because she wanted the jewels for herself but she still had no idea what Prime was getting at. She walked up to a little girl, probably about 8 or 9 and lowered to her knees and smiled. The little girl curtsied but she had fear in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, what's your name?" She asked the little girl.

"R-Rosetta, y-your m-majesty" She replied shyly.

"Rosetta? Are you okay sweetheart?" Elsa chimed gently. Rosetta began to melt into tears.

"M-mama and P-papa are gone, I m-miss them. The other kids aren't mean to me but they just ignore me. I am so lonely." She sobbed. Elsa realized she was at the orphanage and her heart broke in two. She gently scooped the little girl into her arms, walked to a chair and set Rosetta on her lap.

"It's ok little one, I'm here. Don't cry dear." She soothed. She stroked Rosetta's hair and hummed a little tune. Elsa felt pity on this little girl. The other children were orphaned too, but at least they had each other. Rosetta was alone. Rosetta listened to the tune that Elsa was humming. She heard it before

"if the council saw me now, they would be appalled by my mingling with these peasants." Elsa thought silently. She could not just take in a commoner, they would not hear of it. She realized that it was time to say goodbye to Rosetta. Rosetta finally realized where she heard Elsa's tune. Her mother would sing it to her when she was scared, lonely, or sad. Without thinking or realizing it, Rosetta said something purely on impulse

"Mama?" She asked. She quickly remembered who she was speaking to and was about to apologize but Elsa but her finger to her lips.

"We are going to have a lot of angry Nobles in the castle today" Elsa thought. She then looked down at Rosetta and smiled. Elsa finally realized what that amazing treasure was, children actually not just children but life in general. Children clearly had a special place in both Prime and Elsa's metaphorical hearts {because Optimus does not have a literal heart}.

"Yes sweetie?" She replied to Rosetta's question. Rosetta was rendered speechless by those two words. Her mother almost always called her "sweetie" when Rosetta asked for her attention.

"Why are you here?" Rosetta finally managed to squeak, embarrassed by her earlier outburst. Elsa gently lifted the little girl off of her lap.

"I'm here to take you home, my little girl" Elsa replied sweetly. The queen then offered her hand and led her to the head mistress. The head mistress curtsied.

"How can I help you, your majesty?" The woman asked.

"I'm here to adopt Rosetta." Elsa replied causing the woman to gasp.

"She's a commoner! Why would you want to do this?" The woman replied. Elsa frowned.

"Why would that matter? This little girl is unloved and needs a home, and a mother, I decided to give her what she deserves" Elsa responded coolly. The Queen read over Rosetta's history. Her mother was loving and devoted. The father was not abusive per-se but she was somewhat negligent towards his daughter. They both died in their sleep. Elsa realized that she could give this little girl the home and family that she so craved. They walked out to meet Optimus.

"I found those amazing treasures you told me about. Nothing compared to their beauty." Elsa smiled at her mentor.

"Who is this?" Prime asked pointing at Rosetta.

"This is my new daughter, Rosetta" Elsa said, unsure of how Prime would react. Prime simply nodded and they headed back to the castle.

"I have seen you in action. You are a cunning tactician and a charismatic leader. The one thing holding you back is your self-doubt." Optimus concluded. Elsa began to realize that he was right and she excused herself for a moment to get something. She returned in her autobot uniform {described in chapter 12} and she bowed before Optimus.

"I am now an autobot. If you lead Prime, my sister and I will follow." She said with a smile. She turned and walked away. She was going to let the tailor know to make several dresses with autobot symbols on them. She wanted one change however. At the advice of Optimus she would have snowflakes embedded along with the autobot symbols. She would show the world her true colors.

Later that evening she remembered that she was to host a ball in honor of her sister. Both peasant and nobility were invited.

Author's note: I think we need way more fanfics of Elsa adopting a child. I was inspired by twisted telepath to make Rosetta. Why did I make Elsa adopt a child you ask? Cuz I'm a big softy. Anyway Rosetta will be the star of the next few chapters but then her role will be shrunken down to a supporting character. I intend to make a series of oneshots of Rosetta and Elsa along with the rest of her new family.


	14. An act of true love?

A battle cry was heard outside of the palace gates. Elsa, Optimus, and Anna went to find megatron standing alone in the courtyard.

"Ah the overblown records clerk, the circuses reject and the spare have come to greet me." Megatron snarled. Optimus was about to speak but Elsa beat him to it.

"It's my turn Optimus" Elsa declared she rushed megatron but slammed into a wall of ice . Elsa did not remember making that wall of ice. It hit her like a sack of bricks; Megatron stole her powers.

"The snow Queens's gift is now mine! No one will stop me." Megatron cackled before shooting ice at the three. Elsa leapt in front of them and the ice hit her heart. She realized that she did not have enough strength to absorb it and she froze to a statue.

"You destroy everything you touch Megatron!" Optimus yelled while summoning an energon ax.

"Because everything I touch is food for my hunger, my hunger for power!" Megatron cackled while pulling out his mace. Optimus rushed him and knocked him to the ground.

"You will pay for this megatron" Optimus said as he punched Megatron in the stomach. Megatron sent a blast of wind to send Optimus reeling off of him. Optimus used a shield to block the ice but the shield shattered and megatron continued his furry.

Elsa heard a voice deep inside of her.

"You have shown your bravery as your sister has. Your journey is just beginning but you have proven your readiness for it. You will melt, you will fight, and you must win. "The voice said. She saw a vision of Her, her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, and Rosetta alongside hundreds of other humans slaving away in the death camps made by the decepticons.

"That is what will happen if you fail." The voice concluded. As a statue, Elsa could only watch in horror as megatron impaled Optimus Prime. All of a sudden, Elsa was forced to fight megatron…alone.

"Optimus loved me like I was his own daughter….I need to do this…I have to win, for my sister, Anna, my daughter Rosetta and my father…Optimus Prime" Elsa declared and then remembered that shielding them was an act of true love. So she melted. She felt her power surge and she formed an ice ax.

"Megatron! Stop this madness." Elsa pleaded.

"Why would I when victory is mine." Megatron said before blasting ice at Elsa. He then realized that it was no use as she effortlessly shrugged it off and sot her own ice back.

"So that's it then. We cannot kill each other and so we will be locked in eternal winter." Megatron deadpanned. To his surprise and anger Elsa laughed.

"Let me ask you something. You have your cards where you want them. How on earth will you control yourself when things are not going your way. You cannot kill Optimus because I stand in your way. Your victory has been denied." Elsa cooly told Megatron. She had her own emotions in check but Megatron was getting frustrated. Soon ice was shooting without him willing.

"I can't control it. These powers are tied to my emotions. Under normal circumstances I would not care if other are destroyed but It is no use-" Megatron was cut off by Elsa.

"The only one you're fooling is yourself. The reason that it bothers you is you need to be in control. If you're not in control…then you break down. Love is the answer Megatron. Love, I can help you!" Elsa extended her arm to Megatron. She did not want another to suffer as she did even megatron. Megatron smacked her hand away.

"No, no NO, I will not be denied!" Megatron said, beginning to panic. Elsa tried to calm Megatron down but he was enveloped in a swirl of panic. Megatron was shooting ice everywhere until he accidently struck himself in the chest. He regained his focus. He immediately realized all that Elsa said was true. But it was too late. Megatron had no love within his spark…But he knew someone who did. He knew who could save cybertron.

"Optimus Prime, take care of the rest. I give you the decepticon army to do with as you please. Optimus, Elsa, rebuild cybertron." Megatron said with his last breath before freezing solid. A cool breath escaped his mouth piece.

"Megatron….willingly surrendered to Optimus?" Jazz asked from the sidelines. Megatron began to melt as Elsa did.

"I don't understand. Why…." Elsa put her hand on Megatron.

"You were willing to let go of your pride. You surrendered to your mortal enemy because you thought it would save your home and people. You put the needs of others before your own, Megatron." Elsa said with a smile. Megatron's ice powers left him and Elsa felt them return.

"It's ok Megatron. They were just not meant for you." Elsa added. Megatron said nothing but nodded in understanding. Seeing that he was no longer wanted, Megatron flew off.

"So love will thaw?" Megatron said to himself before disappearing beyond the horizon.

After Optimus was repaired they boarded the Graveyard. The decepticons and autobots shook hands and bid each other farewell. Elsa had a melancholy look on her face. She curtsied to Optimus and said something she never wanted to say again.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Optimus said before handing her and her sister a small device.

'What's this?" Anna asked

"It was a hologram device for sending three dimensional messages" Optimus replied.

"That belonged to Nudi" Skyfire added.

"Nudi?" Elsa asked confused.

"Oh that was her nickname. She was one of the few female autobots. She was a human once. The computer had a glitch when recording her name. It got it backwards. Her real name was Idun." Blustreak continued.

"M-mother?" Elsa stuttered in shock.

"She sent us to protect you." Optimus said. Elsa and Anna were fighting back tears.

"M-mother is still alive?" Anna asked with hope.

"She fought valiantly. But she was overrun by the decepticons" Prowl said sadly.

"Oh….." Elsa put her head down.

"But she wanted us to tell you that she was proud of you for finding the secret to controlling your powers and proud of you for being her daughter as well" Ratchet said. Anna gave up on not crying and she had her sister in a hug. Elsa was trying, and failing miserably to hold back the tears. Optimus bid them goodbye and the ship took off for cybertron.

The end

Please review. This was only meant to be a short story. Maybe I will re do it in a longer version when I have the chance. I had the entire story in my head from the minute I started typing the first chapter, including the sequel. I promise the sequel will be much better. But It won't be a crossover. Just a frozen fan fiction, ironically I am more eager to write the sequel than I was with this. You will definitely see more energy in my second one. When I finish I may come back and try to improve this one if you guys didn't like it.


End file.
